gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (IV)
' DIESE SEITE BEFINDET SICH NOCH IN KONSTRUKTION!!!' Hauptmissionen R''' - Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic *It's your Call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed Out *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Roman's Sorrow *Hostile Negotiation '''MHerz - Michelle *First Date L''' - Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle *Shadow '''V - Vlad Glebov *Bull in a China Shop *Hung out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan the not so Terrible F''' - Mikhail Faustin *Do you have Protection? *Final Destination *Rigged to blow '''D - Dimitiri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov *Russian Revolution B''' - Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete *Easy as can be *Out of the Closet *No. 1 '''M - Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper *The Puerto Rican Connection E''' - Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish *Blow your Cover *The Snow Storm *Have a Heart '''X - Playboy X *Destruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *The Holland Play D''' - Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right *Portrait of a Killer *Dust off *Paper Trail '''F Francis McReary *Call and Collect *Final Interview *Holland Nights *Lure *Blood Brothers Derrick McReary *Smackdown *Babysitting *Tunnel of Death Gerald McReary *Actions speak louder than Words *I need your Clothes, your Boots, and your Motorcycle *I'll take her *She's a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's best Fried Packie McReary *Waste Not Want Knots *Harboring a Grudge *Three Leaf Clover *Undertaker Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters *Union Drive *Buoy's Ahoi Ray Boccino *A long Way to Fall *Taking in the Trash *Meltdown *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway *Late Checkout Phil Bell *Truck Hustle *Catch the Wave *Trespass *To Live and die in Alderney Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride *Payback *Flatline *Pest Control Jon Gravelli *Entourage *Dining Out *Liquidize the Assets Finale Missionen *One Last Thing *If The Peace is Right (Geld) *A Dish served cold (Rache) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *Out of Commission (Geld) *A Revenger’s Tragedy (Rache) Auftragsmorde *Bailing out for Good *Dead End *Derelict Target *Hook, Line, and Sinker *Industrial Action *Migration Control *R.U.B. Down *Taken Out *Water Hazard Little Jacobs Nebenjobs *10 Drogenlieferungen Brucie Kibbutz' Exotic Export *10 exotische Export-Fahrzeuge liefern Brucies Straßenrennen *South Broker *Airport Run *Dukes Boulevard *South Algonquin *Star Junction *Road to Bohan *North Alderney *Elevated *South Alderney Autoklau-SMS *30 Fahrzeuge besorgen Most Wanted (Polizeicomputer) *Erledige 30 Verbrecher Broker/Dukes *Maxwell Caughlin *Scott Guzowski *Antonio Rivette *Rodrigo Stavnes *Fernando Tisdel *Tyler Pickrel *Preston Pecinovsky *Alonso Goralski *Bert Reker *Freddy Paparo Algonquin *Shon Kikuchi *Jimmy Kand *Simon Nashly *Tommy Francovic *Barry Lamora *Lino Friddell *Juan Haimo *Darren Covey *Leo Brodell *Christov Mahonvic Alderney *Marty Boldenow *Noel Katsuda *Rodney Mceniry *Glenn Lushbaugh *Phil Baccera *Sergi Szerbin *Danny Hatmaker *Mervin Eskutchen *Grederick Harrison *Keenan Burdett Bürgerwehr *20 Bürgerwehr-Missionen Spezialfähigkeiten der Freunde *Schalte Little Jacobs Waffenlieferung frei (bei ca. 75%) *Schalte Brucies Hubschrauberflug frei(bei 70%) *Schalte Packie McRearys Autobomben frei (bei 75%) *Schalte Dwaynes Schlägertrupp frei (bei 75%) Aktivitäten mit Freunden Little Jacob *Darts *Trinken *Essen *Poolbillard *Show *Striplokal Brucie Kibbutz *Bootfahren *Bowling *Trinken *Essen *Hubschrauberflug *Show *Striplokal Packie McReary *Bowling *Darts *Trinken *Poolbillard *Show *Striplokal Zufallscharaktere (Random Pedestrians) *Brian (3 Treffen) *Badman *Mel *Ileyna Faustin *Hossan *Sara (2 Treffen) *Pathos (2 Treffen) *Marnie (2 Treffen) *Eddie Low (2 Treffen) *Gracie Sportliche Aktivitäten *Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Poolbillard *Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Darts *Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Bowling *Knacke den Highscore beim QUB3D Sammeln *Finde und vernichte alle 200 fliegende Ratten *Finde und springe alle 50 Monsterstunts Kategorie:Checklisten Kategorie:Lösungen